Spring Flowers, Bring May Showers
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: ONESHOT/ wrote for a contest/ It a spring time themed fanfic! Kagome tried to win flowers, but could not do so. Sesshomaru won them instead! Kagome finds them in her bedroom later "Are you aware Spring flowers bring may showers?" He said behind her. CUTE


Spring time! Kagome walked out her front door and took in a deep breath. She loved the smell of spring!

"Quit smelling the damn air Kagome and come on!" Inuyasha yelled from the car window. Kagome smiled as she looked at the car packed full of people. They were all going to the spring fling, it was kinda like a carnival. Kagome ran down the steps and jumped into the back of the car.

"Where's you date Kagome" Inuyasha teased, She gave him a flat look "Shut up, your lucky we are in your brothers car or I would S-I-T you"

"Do refrain from harming my boyfriend today" Kikyo said sitting with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Everyone arrived in happy spirits and of course the first thing little Rin wanted was to win a big teddy bear! She had demanded Jaken try, but he had many failed attempts, where as it only took Sesshomaru mere seconds. Now the little girl walked behind the group holding a teddy bear two times the size of herself. Next the group came to a game that Miroku just had to try, he would win his love some candy.

"Ok sir, put your hand in the box and guess whats inside"

"Hm, he should be good at this, with his cursed hand and all" Inuyasha said with a smirk,

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled "Your supposed to feeling whats in the box, not my butt!" She yelled some more. While his one hand was in the box his other had found its way to her butt. The man had thought it so funny, he gave Sango a bag of candy. It was Inuyasha turn to win something for Kikyo, and while he began to toss the baseballs Sesshomaru noticed Kagome missing. He looked around and saw her walked down to another game. He stole away from the group and followed her.

"Oh what pretty flowers" She said to the man at the stand,

"Yes, mam, and you can win them by shooting a arrow and hitting the rose mark on the target"

She was in luck because this is what she was good at, she took archery all throughout high school. Kagome grabbed a arrow and went for it, but for some odd reason, 3 times later she still had not hit the mark.

"Well, thats odd" She whispered as she lowered the bow "Oh well" She said,

Then a arrow went flying past her head and nailed the target!

"Way to go sir"

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru holding a bow. The man handed Sesshomaru the flowers,

"Way to go" Kagome said and added the word jerk under her breath "Rin will love those" She added before walking off.

Sesshomaru looked at the flowers and then at Kagome, he had not planned on giving them to Rin.

---------

The group had a long day and Sesshomaru noticed Kagome avoiding him, he thought it was very funny. Kagome was dropped off first and Sesshomaru said nothing to her while everyone else in the car said bye, their hand full of goodies. Kagome walked in the door and stretched, she would need a nice hot bath, so to the shower she went. After what seemed like a hour long bath, Kagome brushed her teeth and placed her pj's on. Kagome walked to her room turned on the lights and shut her door. When Kagome turned she gaps, there on her desk table was flowers. Kagome looked to her window, which was open, then she walked to the flowers and touched them,

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered,

"You are aware that spring flowers bring may showers" Kagome gasp as she felt him standing behind her, something was dripping onto her shirt.

"You should keep your window closed"

Kagome turned her head to see a very soaked Sesshomaru, it was indeed raining out side and she could not help but blush and the only thing she could think of to say was,

"Your wet" Sesshomaru turned her,

"If you had just taken those insufferable flowers that I WON for YOU I would not be wet" He said crossing his arms and giving her a hard look. Kagome backed up to her desk, her back touching the said flowers, she was about to speak, but he silenced her by grabbing her a ruffly and bringing her to him, his lips quickly met with her with a hard, and wet kiss.  
Indeed spring flowers did bring may showers and those may showers brought love, for the morning sun showed flowers scattered all over her floor, and two naked people wrapped around each other, under a warm blanket on the same flooor.

Inuyasha smirked as he jumped away from her window, winch should learn to keep her damn window close, not that it would keep his dear brother away from what he wanted, after all, spring was the time they were in heat, and the time they picked their mates and spring was also the very best time to pup that said mate.

Inuyasha smirked again "Yep, winch should really learn to keep her window closed, I can already smell the little brat within her"

THE END!


End file.
